


Masks & Presents

by SiniseSnakeEyes



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiniseSnakeEyes/pseuds/SiniseSnakeEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things nobody knows about Patrick Jane, except for one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks & Presents

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little something that came to me while looking for Jane/Red John stories (which are far too few in my opinion).

Patrick was examining a new crime scene that Red John had left behind for Jane. Lisbon was hovering in the background, trying to give him silent support since she believed that Jane would constantly be reminded of his wife and child's cruel death. And she was right, he was reminded of their deaths but not in the way Lisbon thought he was. No, he wasn't grieving and simultaneously raging inside when seeing one of Red John's presents for him.

Yes, _"presents"._ Inside Jane was smiling at the fact that John had freed him from his wife and child. They had tried for a long time to find the perfect moment to get rid of them and his interview had given them the perfect opportunity to give Red John a perfect reason to make Jane 'suffer' and the timing couldn't have been more perfect since only a few days before the interview Angela had walked into them while they were making out and had been starting towards more... _intimate_ activities. Angela had been furious and disgusted at Jane for doing that with someone else than her and a man at that, _in their own house_.

Outwardly Jane had acted to be ashamed of himself and told her that it was a 'one time thing' and after a lot of screaming (from Angela's side) she had finally stormed out of the house and Jane had just shrugged before continuing where they had been before they had been so rudely interrupted.

No one knew of this. Everyone that knew - or thought to know - of Jane that he had loved his wife and child dearly, which was the reason he was so intent on getting as much information on Red John as possible but in truth he just wanted to see his lovers work live and not through pictures (John preferred to have privacy while doing his art and Jane respected that).

When Jane and John meet they would always make fun of how stupid people could be for not realising that while they were looking for one monster they had one right in their mist! But to give them some credit, no one except for Red John could see through Jane's many masks, another reason for why Jane was so fascinated and in love with the other man. They completed each other like no other...

 

"Jane?" Lisbon's concerned voice brought Jane out of his musings and he realised that he had been staring at the smiley face for a few minutes now. As he turned to Lisbon he slipped on another of his many masked and talked to her about the case while thinking how he would thank John for his pretty present tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and feel free to leave comments to give me a little feedback! ^_^
> 
> If you did like it and want to explore the idea further feel free to use it but please contact me beforehand so that I can read it too. :)


End file.
